disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Fox Xanatos
Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos is the first and only known son of David Xanatos and Fox. He is featured in the Disney animated television show, Gargoyles. Role in the series Alex Xanatos was born in the Eyrie Building, the same night that the Avalon travelers returned from their "World Tour." On the very night of his birth, Oberon, who was searching for his queen Titania, was convinced by her to take Alex, who was of their bloodline, to Avalon, where he could be trained in his magical heritage. His parents were opposed to having their child taken away just after he was born, so Oberon promised an hour until he comes to claim Alex. David Xanatos, with Owen Burnett's security system and the assistance of the newly reunited Manhattan Clan and Alex's maternal grandfather Halcyon Renard, staved off Oberon but was unable to prevent him from entering the bed-chamber containing Alex and Fox. Fox, with some urging from her mother, Titania, tapped into her latent magical energy. Titania expostulated that if Fox could use her magic after a life in the mortal realm, Alex, with training, could retain his magical heritage. Oberon consented and bound Puck as his tutor, though he was restricted to using his magic in training or protecting Alexander. Puck gave Alex his first magical lesson later, wherein he taught Alex to swap souls. Alex and Puck transferred the souls of Othello, Desdemona, and Iago from the Coldstone body into Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn, respectively. Later, he transferred them again into robotic bodies of Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel. In order to accomplish this feat, Alex possessed the body of Lexington, thereby forging something of a bond between the two. Alex seems to be growing and maturing very quickly. At four months old he was already beginning to talk. During Alex's first Halloween, his father brought him to the White House, where Ambassador Chung remarked that he was very large for his age of not quite four months, appearing to be about a full year. Future Tense In the episode "Future Tense," Alexander, at that point called Fox, was a part of a resistance against his father, David Xanatos. Xanatos the senior tricked him into revealing the hideout of the rebels before destroying him. His fellow rebels were inspired to attack Xanatos before he could strike against them. Trivia *Alex was named by his parents after , the famous Macedonian king (336 B.C. - 323 B.C.) who conquered most of the known world, as a reflection of their ambitions for him. *One thing that Alex's parents and maternal grandmother agree on is that Alex has a glorious future ahead of him. *Alex is close to Lexington after his parents, calling him "doggie". At the end of "Ransom" Alex is cradled by Lex until sunrise. The happy child gave the now-stone gargoyle a kiss on the cheek. Gallery -alex and fox.jpg David and Alex.png Gathering part one 1278.jpg Xanatos-fox-baby-alex.png David-with-alexander.png Fox-alex-owen-burnett.png Babysitter.jpg|Baby Alex and Lex Fox_Alex.jpg|"Future Tense" Alexander FTAlexander.jpg images2.jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (7).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (5).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (3).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (2).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (1).jpg Alex Xanoatos - Ransom (1).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (11).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (10).jpg Lex and Alex - Ransom (9).jpg Alex and Lexington - Ransom (2).jpg Alex and Lexington - Ransom (1).jpg Alex Xanatos - Ransom.jpg Fox and Xanatos - The Gathering Pt 1 (1).png Fox and Xanatos - The Gathering Pt 1.png External links *Alexander Fox Xanatos at GargWiki Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Infants Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:American characters Category:Silent characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes